


龙龄/瞒

by Reykjaviik



Category: No Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-24 21:22:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21106217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reykjaviik/pseuds/Reykjaviik
Summary: *互为py设定*双向暗恋





	龙龄/瞒

他的左手因常年玩竹板而起了一层薄薄的茧，青涩又笨拙的安抚着张九龄挺立的性器，四指从顶端一路揉到底部囊袋，继而用拇指孰轻孰重的摩挲沟壑。身高差是那么刚好，使张九龄可以整个人窝在王九龙怀里，向后仰头就能吻到他微张的干涩嘴唇。

可是他不敢，他恨王九龙是个木头，连显而易见的感情都读不懂。

不得不承认白儿子在这方面还是有点灵性的。像是找到了自己的敏感一带，酥酥麻麻的快感爬上脊背。当师哥的抻了抻脖子喉结滚动发出一声舒服的哽咽，伸出舌尖舔湿了饱满下唇，又怕发出声音似的紧咬住直至泛白，随着他手上动作越来越快，抓着床单的手也愈发无力。汗珠沿鬓角滑落，滑过两颊红晕随后勾勒美好颈线。王九龙看呆了，下意识伸舌扫卷那片咸涩肌肤。

张九龄敏感地一颤，随即蹙着眉头泄了他一手，靠着身后人胸膛平复呼吸。王九龙就向前倚在他肩头，低低笑一声抬手将携带体液的两指摆在师哥的眼前，清亮的声嗓放在此刻显得恶劣而色情。

“今天有点快啊老大。”

羞愤又找不到话去反驳，做逗哏的也有词穷的时候。张九龄红透了脸抓着他手腕硬生扳下来，又被抵在身后的滚烫硬物撞的一个激灵，那人伏在他耳边，呼出的热气烫得他哆嗦了一下。

“要不要…玩点不一样的？就..片里那种。”王九龙舔了舔有些起皮的嘴唇，大手贴着腰线一顿摸蹭掉了浊液，试探性询问。

小腹上一阵微凉让张九龄又不自觉朝身后方向蹭了蹭。他当然明白王九龙在说什么，犹豫片刻点头算是默许了，小声补充。“你悠着点，明天还要背词呢。”

得到许可的大型犬迫不及待把人翻了个面推倒在床上，继而撑手在他头侧，两眼直勾勾地盯着师哥的，里头写满了期待。“要亲嘴吗？”  


张九龄心里一动，压下了即将上扬的嘴角，闭上眼睛嘀咕一句随你。

微凉的唇瓣应声贴了过来，摩挲片刻舌尖便霸道地顶入追着张九龄的舌头跑，掠夺空气与津液不时扫过口腔上颚，激得他微微抖了两下，两手攀上师弟的肩头仰着脖子迎合。这个真的是直男该存在的吻技吗？少年带些冲动的亲吻与恰到好处的撩拨让张九龄全身发烫，不合时宜的走了一下神。

随后淡色的乳首就被王九龙整个含进嘴里，犬牙硌着敏感碾磨，湿热的舌头包裹乳晕打转。异样快感窜上后颈，师哥捱着喉头发出一声难耐的呜咽，羞红了耳廓别过头含糊。“我又不是女生，用力也不会有东西出来..嗯。”

没听到似的，王九龙啃吮着直到它充血肿胀才松口，同样平等对待另一边凸起。待到身下那人红透了脸怒瞪他，眼眶蓄满欲望与委屈的泪水 。

真的好可爱。王九龙只觉得呼吸一滞，热流直往下腹蹿。长臂伸直捞到床头的润肤乳液，摸索着就在张九龄平坦的小腹上挤了半管，两指揩了大半摸索着来到他微张的臀缝，分开些均匀涂抹穴口褶皱，漾起湿滑一片。指头顺着紧涩甬道一寸寸向前开拓，所到之处是难想的炙热。

张九龄哪受过这样的待遇，小腿蜷搭在师弟后背随着动作用脚跟一下下碰着他的脊骨，抬腕堪堪盖住两眼，不明所以的眼泪就从眼尾滑了下来，悄无声息地落进枕头里。后穴被手指扩张得松软足以容纳四指，方才发泄过的前端又渐渐挺立起来，抵在两人中间微微发抖。

“可..可以了。”张九龄伸手挂在身前人的脖颈，生怕他跑走似地紧紧拥入怀中，那人就抽出指头更加用力的回抱住他。手指离开身体后空虚感袭来，张九龄不满的哼了一声，接着抬了抬胯。

抹了小腹上剩余的乳液往下身撸了两把，俯首在师哥的额头落下一个仪式感的亲吻，王九龙对准开合的穴口一口气整根没入，硕大头部顶开层层软肉坚定向内拓进继而狠狠擦过侧边敏感凸起。张九龄猛地一抖，关不住嘴里舒爽的呻吟干脆张嘴咬住王九龙肩头，随着每次都用力操干到最深处的动作发出含含糊糊的声音，混合肉体碰撞声与连接处的水声，多余的润滑跟肠液被高频的活塞运动挤兑出来湿润一片床单。

被过多的快感支配大脑，张九龄几乎是哭喘着松开王九龙被咬出齿印的肩膀，小黑豹子此刻就像被伺候舒服的猫咪，伸舌乖顺舔弄微微渗血的伤口。

肩头刺痛后被温柔包裹，王九龙对他的反应很满意，抽插速度稍稍放缓却是次次碾过敏感点，用力冲撞到骇人的深度，仿佛连同底端囊袋也要一并送进身下人体内。他拍掉张九龄试图自我安抚的手展开与之十指交握，随后又停在那要人销魂的凸起上顶压几下。张九龄重喘着射了出来，二次液体没有那么浓稠，稀稀拉拉带着些水色。

高潮过后猛然缩紧的穴道差点逼的王九龙也预先交代。张九龄仰起脑袋索吻试图休息片刻，可身上这人好像没有这个意思。他横搂过师哥的腰把人整个抱了起来，抵着敏感的巨物也跟着在体内打了个转，接着又恢复到原有的速度重重进出起来。刚刚发泄不久还处在易感期的张九龄硬是被这两下操出了眼泪，前端又极不情愿的抬起头来。“你他妈..啊！等一..下..”

抽送了不知道多少个来回，王九龙才低吼着咬住师哥的耳垂，滚烫应声灌入甬道深处。张九龄只射出了些许清液，哑着嗓子闷闷软软的哼声，依赖性的往师弟的怀里靠了靠阖上了眼。

王九龙抽了两张纸巾垫在他身下，凑近吻上熟睡那人的唇角，一声我爱你轻得几不可闻。

情爱里分不清是非对错，你瞒我瞒。


End file.
